<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Снять стресс by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168722">Снять стресс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, M/M, Slight domination, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Виктор и Дина теряют бриллиант, а Роман не знает, как себя контролировать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801174">Destress</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/Bloodbath">Bloodbath (kasady_no)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иглотерапевты в спешке покидают комнату. Роман садится и смотрит на свою пташку и своего телохранителя, прокручивая в голове услышанное.</p><p>— Вы потеряли бриллиант!</p><p>Он не может совладать с взрывом эмоций. Он был так близок, а какие-то твари заполучили этот чёртов камень!</p><p>У Виктора, его драгоценного Виктора, кто-то, блядь, взял и украл бриллиант.</p><p>Роман скидывает на пол последнюю подушку, отправляя её к куче остальных, но это лишь немного помогает ослабить гнев.</p><p>Он вздыхает и разворачивается к Дине и Виктору.</p><p>— Его нужно вернуть… и быстрее. Я хочу знать, кто его взял, — рычит Сайонис.</p><p>Подчинённые одновременно кивают, а затем Дина говорит:</p><p>— Девчонка-карманница. Её зовут Кассандра Кейн, бриллиант у неё, но сейчас она находится в полиции.</p><p>Роман кивает, понимая глупость ситуации и то, что его люди…</p><p>— …потеряли бриллиант из-за девчонки, — было нелепо говорить это вслух. Роман встречается взглядом с Виктором и чувствует, как новая волна гнева заполняет его, — я хочу, чтобы она умерла. Если ей хочется поиграть с нами, тогда пусть эта мелкая блядь прочувствует на себе все последствия. Она думает, что может воровать у меня, — он всё сильнее выходит из себя.</p><p>Сильные мозолистые руки внезапно оказываются на его плечах. Роман поднимает голову, ловя противоречивый взгляд Дины, прежде чем его внимание в конечном счёте полностью сосредотачивается на Викторе.</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, мы найдём её. Не беспокойтесь об этом. Кроме того, у нас есть Харли, которую всегда можно порвать на части. Мы обязательно займёмся этим, повеселимся. Снимем стресс.</p><p>Снимем стресс.</p><p>Виктор говорит об этом так соблазнительно, с такой ухмылкой на лице и маниакальным блеском в глазах, что Роман не может ему не поверить.</p><p>Он кивает и улыбается в ответ. Ему нравится вместе с Виктором устраивать массовые кровопролития людишек, которые его бесят. Взгляд Зсасза заводит, как ничто другое, и Роман торопливо покидает комнату, собираясь переодеться и отправиться с Виктором вниз, чтобы немного развлечься с Квинн.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Виктор и Дина сообщают о потере бриллианта, мирный день Романа в считанные секунды становится дерьмовым.</p><p>Он выслушивает их оправдания после того, как разбрасывает какие-то вещи, затем пытается придумать план. Сайонис сделал слишком многое, чтобы позволить малолетней воровке просто так забрать бриллиант.</p><p>Он рассказывает подчинённым о своём плане и переключает внимание на Канарейку.</p><p>Роман хмурится и отмахивается от Виктора, когда тот пытается возразить, и приближается к своей пташке.</p><p>— Дина, Дина, Дина, возможно, ты не понимаешь смысла своей работы. Ты едешь, — он делает жест, изображая управление рулём, — и как хорошая послушная девочка делаешь то, что я говорю. Надеюсь, подробнее разжёвывать не нужно.</p><p>Роман кладёт руки ей на плечи и слегка наклоняется, смотря прямо в глаза. Затем отпускает, но только после того, как дожидается кивка.</p><p>Гнев на лице Сайониса мгновенно сменяется широкой улыбкой, и он хлопает в ладоши.</p><p>— Прекрасно! Девчонка умирает, я получаю свой бриллиант, а ты остаёшься такой, какая есть. Дышащей и с лицом. А теперь свободна. Я очень надеюсь, что проблема будет решена сегодня вечером.</p><p>Дина снова кивает и поспешно покидает апартаменты.</p><p>Виктор идёт за ней следом, ехидно смеясь.</p><p>— А ты задержись. Мне нужен кто-то, чтобы разобраться с Харли. Но перед этим, Виктор, потрудись объяснить, что, чёрт возьми, сегодня произошло!</p><p>Зсасз опускает голову, выражая расстройство, но Роман зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы с лёгкостью забыть об этом промахе, пусть даже при участии его «правой руки».</p><p>Он грубо хватает Виктора за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.</p><p>— Мне нужны твои слова, Виктор, — предупреждающе произносит Роман.</p><p>Это раздражение длится долю секунды, но Зсасз подчиняется.</p><p>— Я был вне игры, отвлёкся. Такого больше не повторится, босс.</p><p>Роман нервно и хрипло смеётся.</p><p>Он верит в то, что Виктора могло что-то сбить с толку, но сдержанный тон подчинённого говорит о том, что часть правды Зсасз скрывает.</p><p>Сайонис видит, как меняется взгляд Виктора, когда он явно думает о сегодняшнем дне. Как в его глазах мелькает стыд.</p><p>Интересно.</p><p>— На колени, — приказывает Роман, и через секунду Виктор послушно смотрит на него, опустившись на пол.</p><p>Роман что-то мурлычет себе под нос и нежно гладит Зсасза по щеке.</p><p>— М-м, ты ведь в курсе, что мне не нравится, когда от меня пытаются что-то скрыть. Что я ценю доверие. Ты мне дорог, поэтому я спрошу ещё раз, — он отвешивает подчинённому пощёчину, — что, чёрт возьми, пошло не так?!</p><p>Глаза Виктора становятся блестящими, и Роман снова поглаживает пальцем по его щеке.</p><p>— Я отвлёкся, — Виктор делает паузу, чувствуя, как пальцы Сайониса впиваются в кожу на его голове.</p><p>Вздрогнув, он сглатывает.</p><p>— Я позволил Дине отвлечь меня. Она меня не слушалась, мы начали спорить, и я потерял бдительность. Я заслуживаю любого наказания, которое Вы посчитаете нужным, — он покорно склоняет голову, пока Роман размышляет над услышанным.</p><p>Он верит своему подчинённому, но находит в его словах нечто странное.</p><p>Подозрительное.</p><p>— Дина привлекла твоё внимание? Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты вроде как в ней не заинтересован. И раньше никем другим не интересовался.</p><p>Виктор поднимает голову.</p><p>— Это правда, большинство людей ничего не стоят, — он смотрит на Романа в надежде увидеть в его глазах понимание, но Сайонис до сих пор выглядит раздражённым.</p><p>— А Дина, значит, чего-то стоит? — спрашивает он, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к виску подчинённого.</p><p>Виктор едва заметно дрожит, и Роман видит, как он пытается подобрать слова.</p><p>— Она не привлекает <i>моё</i> внимание, но зато захватила <i>Ваше</i>. Я просто слежу за тем, чтобы она не переходила черту.</p><p>Что-то в словах Зсасза в конце концов успокаивает Романа.</p><p>— Ты ей не доверяешь.</p><p>Виктор, не отводя взгляда от босса, кивает.</p><p>Губы Сайониса растягиваются в безумной улыбке, и он, схватив Зсасза за ворот рубашки, рывком ставит его на ноги.</p><p>— Дорогой, если ты хочешь, чтобы она ушла, то всё, что тебе нужно — это сказать папочке, — шепчет он на ухо Виктору.</p><p>От этого дыхание Зсасза становится поверхностным, и он дотрагивается до руки Романа, слегка сжимая.</p><p>Как же Роман обожает такие моменты. Он берёт лицо подчинённого в ладони.</p><p>— Я думал… думал, что она тебе нравится. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, — скулит Зсасз.</p><p>Роман улыбается и убирает ладони, а затем сильно ударяет его по левой щеке.</p><p>— Ты такой заботливый, Виктор, — он целует Зсасза в висок, — но ты солгал мне, хотя знаешь, что происходит, когда ты лжёшь, — Сайонис усмехается, и следующий удар приходится в нос подчинённого, после чего Роман отталкивает его, заставляет наклониться над столом и снять штаны.</p><p>Он кладёт руку на поясницу Виктора, пока тот избавляется от штанов. Роман отбрасывает их в сторону и прикасается ладонями к его заднице.</p><p>Первый шлепок заставляет Зсасза заскулить, а затем схватиться за ту же щёку после ещё одного удара. Роман берёт его за волосы, чтобы приподнять голову.</p><p>Их взгляды встречаются.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что я не потерплю непослушания, Виктор. Когда я говорю что-то сделать, что ты должен отвечать?</p><p>Виктор глотает.</p><p>— Будет исполнено, — Роман кусает его за подбородок, затем отпускает голову и гладит по заднице.</p><p>Зсасз чувствует сильный шлепок.</p><p>— Чертовски верно. А теперь считай, — приказывает Сайонис.</p><p>На двадцатом ударе Виктор тяжело дышит, по его щекам текут слёзы, а Роман прижимается к его спине.</p><p>— Нет необходимости ревновать, мой малыш. Она не стоит твоего непослушания, — Роман гладит его покрасневшую кожу, продолжая бормотать себе под нос, — ты ведь и сам это знаешь, не так ли? — и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать в шею.</p><p>Зсасз тихо стонет.</p><p>— Да, папочка.</p><p>— М-м, хороший мальчик. Я думаю, что нам, — он поглаживает подушечкой пальца лицо Виктора, — не помешало бы уделить немного времени друг другу. Чтобы снова сблизиться.</p><p>Кожа Зсасза покрывается мурашками, когда они оба перемещаются в спальню.</p><p>Впереди их ждёт долгая ночь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>